XxO t o k a j oxX
by XoHimekoX
Summary: Darkness surrounds you and me. Where do we go, what do we look for? Can I help you? Will You help me? I'm the rain you're light but can I find you? 1 Chapter up


**AN**: Just so you know my ranting is at the bottom. Enjoy!

XxO t o k a j oxX

_///////////_

_//////////_

_by Xo__HimekoX_

Surrounded by darkness, overwhelmed by sadness. What should I do, where do I go? Confusion overlaps my emotions and leads me to believe that life is insignificant. Messed up, yeah I know. Once again I am floating in the darkness with the key floating above me. As I try to reach for it scenes flash through my mind. Laughter, happiness, loneliness? What is this and who is this blond guy. He smiles gently and his ocean blue eyes look directly at me "_Kina_"

"Kina…." Ehh who's calling my name?

"Kina!"

"Aish, what!" My head sprang up and I glared directly at … the teacher. Crap. "Kina-san I expect you to pay attention in this class, aren't you failing?"Ha! Who does she think she is? I smirked, then two can play this game.

"Ahh Hazuka-sensei my bad but seeing as you have a coffee stain on your shirt and" I whispered in her ear "I think anyone can see your bright blue thong showing I don't think you should be talking, ne?"

Her back straightened and her face turned crimson. She pulled her shirt down and looked at the class embarrassed. Seeming as how I heard a few snickers that tells me I did a good job. "Kina to the office now!" I stood up and slung my black messenger bag on my shoulder. "Hai hai sensei" Walking over to the door I stopped and waved over to her "Otsukaresamadeshita!" This replied in the whole class chortling. Sighing I closed the door and walked over to the principles office but not before going over to

the window. There I saw my sakura tree waiting for me at the side of the building. "Hmm" I frowned. Having to see that pansy of a principle is already setting me in a bad mood and I'm not even there yet. "Aish!" I kicked the ground. Resuming my walk in the hallway I strolled over into the administration office sitting down in my rightfully claimed seat. The lady gave me a glance and rolled her eyes seeing me here again. I shrugged and glared at her. She flinched and resumed her work. It's now my que to roll my eyes. Pathetic.

"Yo Kina" I turned around to see Jin come out from the principles office. I waved sluggishly. "What did you do now?" I gave him a look that said what do you think. He sighed and remarked "As antisocial as you are I still don't get why you get in trouble." I glanced at him and shrugged, tired of the conversation I walked towards the office, a hand clenched my shoulder. I stopped. "Good luck" I gave him a irediculous look and continued my sluggish pace towards the room. Seeing an empty chair appalled me. Where the heck did that pansy go? The door suddenly shut and I whirled around. What the fuck?

" Daijoubu dayo "

The crap! Now I'm hearing voices, this is so gay. I ran to the door and tried to tug it open but it wouldn't budge. What did they do hammer the door down with fricken nails. "Daijoubu" I felt hot breath on my ear. Moving away would be a thing to do right? No way in hell. My body tensed but other than that I didn't move my body at all. I tried calming myself but before I could even breathe darkness floated into my vision. This sucks.

_//Darkness//_

A breeze prickled my skin. I somehow felt at ease as it continued to flow. Where am I? What happened? I wanted to shout these questions out yet I couldn't. I could barely make my eyes open. Tugging on my eyes lids to cooperate it finally did after the tenth try. Fluttering my eyes open I blinked to adjust to the lighting,

"What is this?" my voice bit out in a quiet mutter.

"It's you" my body flung up into a fighting stance I had learned so long ago. I squinted at her.

".. And who the hell are you?"

The girl's stoic face turned into a smile and as she graciously came to me I backed away.

"Answer me." She stopped about 35 centimeters from me and continued on with her smile. Seeing her close up I could now see her features. She had tanned skin like me and had long black wavy hair that made her green eyes give off a mischief feeling. As she continued to smile I could see two of her teeth that stuck out. Fangs? Having a wary feeling I stepped back even further to stance myself before she caught my arm.

Her eyes were still radiating amusement but that stupid smile vanished back into her stoic expression.

"This place is you, your heart"

"What?"

She sighed but let my arm go.

"You know exactly where you are, you've been here in your dreams various times before I'm sure." Taking a look around I saw the key the one that's always floating around in my dreams.

"But this place is surrounded in white, where I go it's always black as if I can't ever get out of it, why is this place different yet the key is here?"

"That would be because the door has open"

"What door, what are you talking about?

"My, my you ask a lot of questions, unfortunately I can't answer these questions but I can tell you this" I waited for her to continue on, my expression as stoic as hers.

" _The door has finally been opened and now the key appears, the breeze will wander away and the sakura's will scatter but as the bright light you find on your jouney becomes transparent you will be there and no matter how long the water continues in its pace you will keep up with it and be the rain that slows it down."_

"How the heck is that suppose to help lady!" She walked away and as I ran to grab her she disappeared while quietly replying

"I will see you soon."

"The hell that's suppose to mean" Sighing I looked around and saw a silver door with floral designs around the edges. Seeing the key by it I trudged over to it and I reached out to grab it. As I grasped it a cold feeling shot through my body and as I felt my body tumbling towards the ground a speck of blue appeared in my vision before everything became black.

_//Darkness//_

"Sir it is now complete." The man smirked and moved to the computer.

"Let's see how well you do Kina-chan"

**AN:** Hey guys So I decided to do this story because well I don't know it just came to me and I didn't like the other story I was doing so I just started this one. I don't know if you all like my writing technique or I don't even know if you like it so tell me okay. Ouu and I kinda want a beta cause you know I suck at spelling so if you all want to beta tell me please. Ou and also Aish is like an expression used when annoyed or appalled, it's kinda hard to explain but it's Korean expression that I will be using a lot so get used to okay. Review peeps I know it's not an interesting opening but I want to see I f should or should not continue this so review! Please and thank you~ Jegal!~


End file.
